


solar in moomooland

by BeyondDarkness



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Hwasa is a needy cutie, OT4, Wonderland AU, how does one even tag, moonbyul is whipped for her dogs, solar is a clueless yeba, wheein is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondDarkness/pseuds/BeyondDarkness
Summary: a concept:solar as alicewheein was the white rabbitmoon as the mad hatterand hwasa as the Cheshire cat...Instead of alice being dumb, she’s actually just a sweet and intelligent girl.Instead of the rabbit being useless, she’s actually a representation of anxiety but she’s always bright and helps others and lets alice helps her.Instead of the hatter being mad because she talks in riddles, she’s mad because she only talks to cute things and everyone is just jealous since the hatter is gorgeous.Instead of the cheshire cat being evil, she’s just playful and craves attention. she’s actually just loves teasing people but also loves being beside alice and receiving that affection.





	solar in moomooland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil/gifts).



> I had a concept and then it turned into a full on fit all bc of a twitter poll I'm- I hope u guys enjoy this asudksja

_Alice…_

The voice was faint, distant. But ever so present.

_Alice._

It called out again, though more firmly and clear this time.

_Wake up Alice, it’s no time to sleep now…_

Yongsun rubbed her eyes as she tried her best to pull herself out of the unconscious state. She blinked slowly a couple of times to get used to the glaring light from her surrounding. The sky—though bright—was abnormally pink, like melted Safire, and the air smelt of faint jasmine and honey. The girl wrinkled her nose at the scent. It’s too sweet to be good for you, she thought.

Taking in her surrounding, she realized that she was on a field of wild windflowers. There were some trees around, but all the leaves seem to have fell off, leaving the bare barks in shapes of twisted hands—speak of nightmare material. Yongsun was quite grateful that the sun was still out, or else she’d probably be screaming and eventually passing out again.

She pushed herself off of the patch of now crushed flowers, mumbling an apology toward the poor plans, and decided to find a way out of this bizarre place. As she got up, she realized that she wasn’t wearing her usual crop top and sweats. Instead, she was in a simple blue and white dress with a pair of black knee-high socks and dark flats.

“What the…” she mumbled out loud.

Her brows furrowed, trying to think of what and how this had happened. One moment she was at home getting ready to go to her pilates class, and the next she was waking up in this strange filed that seems to be in the middle of nowhere. She tried to backtrack her memories as much as she could, whacking her brain to remember what happened before this. Then a flash of white hair came to mind.

While she was on her way to class, she bumped into a girl with short blond hair. The girl mumbled an apology and continued with rushing to where ever she needed to go before Yongsun could even slip out a sorry though her lips. Just when she was about to turn and head towards the studio, she noticed a pocket watch on the floor with the initials “J.W.” carved on the back. There were some minor scratches on it, and Yongsun fireguard that it was probably from the girl, and it must’ve fallen out when she bumped into her. So, despite her better judgment, she ran towards the girl’s direction instead of the studio, in hopes that she would be able to give the watch back.

It wasn’t every day there someone with platinum hair runs around the street like a mad man, so it wasn’t hard to spot the girl. But she will admit, the girl may be small, but she sure runs fast. Her lungs were burning from all the running, and she was close to calling her teacher that they could skip the warm-up work out since she’s sure this run was more than enough. Just as she caught up with the girl, she grabbed her shoulder gently and called out for her. But before her face could come into view, everything went black.

She cursed under her breath, scolding herself for being so careless, as she started to look for a way out of this ridiculousness. After a while of walking, she found a black and white path that seems to lead to somewhere. She shrugged her shoulder, she’s seen too much already, there’s no harm in taking this. Or so she thought.

As she got closer, she starts to recognize the distinct cracks that one would only find on porcelain on the paints. She gently knocked on the path with her knuckles, and the sound confirmed her speculation. The path was made entirely with porcelain, and Yongsun doesn’t know if she’s more impressed or confused. She settled with both.

She tested the water by tapping the surface with her left foot, and it seems to be holding together pretty well. Well, enough to withstand walking she thinks. Without any further hesitation, she began carefully, but surely, getting onto the path. Once she was sure that nothing would crack beneath her, she proceeded to walk towards the other end of the path.

The further she went, the more distinct the patterns of black and white became. Mudded swirls turned into lines, which then turned into uniformed squares. The blocks became bigger and bigger as she continued walking, and she’s starting to notice statues roughly the size of herself. She stopped in front of one that seemed to miss some parts of its structure, and the realization hits. Those weren’t any statues, they were chess pieces, and the one right in front of her was the knight, except parts of the horse’s legs, were broken as well as one side of its ear.

The design was almost familiar, but she couldn’t pinpoint as to where exactly she’s seen it before. She stood there for a moment, simply observing the damaged statue—chess piece—until a husky voice startled her.

“I see that you’re back” the voice husked.

She jumped at the sudden sound and turned to try and find where it came from. But she found no signs of life except herself. Panic began to bubble within her chest and she unconsciously tugs at the hem of her dress, a failed attempt to calm herself down.

“Aw, are you scared?” The voice teased.

“Who are you?” She called out, voice much louder and shaky than she would like.

The voice was silent for a moment and Yongsun began to think that she was going insane. That is, until the voice spoke again.

“You’re not Alice.” The voice stated, tone much less playful and laced with something grimmer.

Yongsun shook her head habitually and then realized the voice probably couldn’t see her.

“No. I’m—”

She was cut off before she could say anything else.

“Solar.”

The voice stated and was followed by a pair of golden eyes appearing in front of Yongsun. The poor girl almost had a heart attack.

A faint shadow began to form around the floating pair of eyes until its form was completely revealed. Floating lazily in the air in front of her, was a girl that looked awfully like her youngest roommate, Hyejin. Except, the girl had golden cat eyes and a pair of light brown ears that matched her long wavy curls. The girl was stunning, just like her roommate, but the grin on her face makes Yongsun kind of wanna smack it off.

“You’re Solar.” The cat grinned.

Yongsun wanted to object, but the name sounded so familiar and a part of her seems to respond to it as well. So instead of calling the cat out, she opts for a small nod instead.

“And you are…?”

“Hwasa.” The cat smiled. “But most call me Cheshire.”

Before Yongsun could say anything, the cat reached out and lifted Yongsun’s chin with her index finger.

“Say, why’s a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?” The cat smirked and Yongsun never wanted to smack someone this bad ion her entire life.


End file.
